


you have pretty eyes

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Peanuts
Genre: F/M, miraculous lucybug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: "What is it, Lucy?"More shifting sounds. Schroeder is afraid to look now. His piano playing quickens a little more.Something soft brushes against his temple, and his breath hitches. He looks up, and bumps noses with Lucy."Were your eyes always that dark green, Schroeder?"Suddenly Schroeder couldn't breathe.He remembers the day he told Charlie Brown that Lucy had pretty eyes (though sometimes they were out of focus) all over again.He flinches backwards, just as the sounds of another akuma rampaging throughout their little town echoes into his room.Both of them curse loudly.[A oneshot of my Miraculous Lucybug AU, where Lucy and Schroeder possess the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous respectively.]





	

**_"Miraculous Ladybug!"_ **

She tosses the yoyo containing the purified butterfly up into the air, and in a burst of red, everything is undone. The destruction the akuma caused, any wounds inflicted on anyone, anything that had been caused while the akumatized person had been possessed by Hawk Moth's akuma - all cleared up.

All of it, save for Chat Noir's own wounds. Again.

"Does it really never get better?" Ladybug asks him, gingerly cupping the side of his face, the one with a bruise blooming black on his fair skin. Today's akuma had been rather powerful, and it was clearly showing on her partner's face. She herself got patched up with her own Lucky Charm and Miraculous Cleanse, but for reasons neither of them knew, he never got affected. Any injuries he sustained that weren't life-threatening, fractures, or broken bones usually remained on his person after the cleanse.

Chat laughs dryly, but relishes in his lady's gentle touch. "Now that you've touched it, I'm sure it'll get better, my sweet bugaboo. I've been touched by an angel, after all. Perhaps if you cry on it, angel's tears will patch it right up."

"Even hurt, you're still a silly old cat," She rolls her eyes, but he knows she's relieved he's still okay. Sort of. The bruise still stung badly, but he knew he'd live. Probably.

Her earrings and his ring beep, and they part, Chat Noir chancing one last look as Ladybug swings away.

When he finally slips back into his room and detransforms, Schroeder makes his way over to his piano, ready to play, only to pass out on its keys, fast asleep.

He doesn't hear the click of the door signaling someone's arrival.

* * *

Schroeder wakes up the next day - thank god for Saturday mornings - to see himself in his bed, the covers drawn up to his chin, melting ice on his cheek, and a note on his dresser.

_You were fast asleep on your piano. I tucked you into bed, my little musician._

_\- Mom_

"Be careful kid, your cheeks are gonna burst with that kinda smile," Plagg cautions from his seat on Schroeder's piano, nibbling on a tinier slice of Camembert so as not to spread too many crumbs on the piano.

"I don't care; you know Mom doesn't come home early enough often to do that anymore," Schroeder retorts, placing the note inside his drawers before flexing his fingers, ready for another bout of piano playing. "And get off my piano and hide, Plagg, you  _know_ Lucy comes around this hour to listen to me play. Also, you're getting Camembert all over my- where'd you get that, anyway?"

The kwami rolls his eyes. "What, got a soft spot already for little Miss Crabby?"

"Not so much a soft spot - more like 'I've grown accustomed to her presence and would rather not have her sudden disappearance disrupt my daily schedule'," He grumbles before shooing his kwami away, the small black cat nestling himself near Schroeder's many music books instead, hidden from where Lucy normally sat, but still visible to Schroeder himself. "But really, where'd you get the Camembert?"

Plagg nibbles a little more on the slice. "The fridge."

And then the door opens.

"Schroooooedeeeeer~!"

Schroeder pretends not to hear her as she flounces over to his piano again. Like she always does. He braces himself for her usual spiel-

\- and then she raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" He asks, also confused by her sudden pause. Was there something wrong? Did she forget to berate Linus for his blanket again? Did she somehow forget her opening lines to him? What?

Lucy eyes him curiously. "What happened to your face?"

What happened to his-  _shit!_ Immediately Schroeder covers the bruise on his face with a hand. "None of your business."

"It's my business if my future husband gets hurt!" Lucy stamps her foot in irritation before trying a slightly kinder tone. "But no, really, how'd you get that shiner? It looks pretty bad, did you put ice on it yet?"

"No it's not, an encyclopedia fell on my face, my mom put ice on it while I was asleep," Schroeder inserts as replies between each of Lucy's sentences, trying his best not to blow up at Lucy this early in the morning. Really, she knew  _exactly_ what to do to get his hackles rising in fury - and if not fury, then mild irritation. Over the years he had grown accustomed to Lucy's presence in his life, but even if he knew exactly what she'd say, the sixteen-year old girl still knew  _exactly_ how to push his buttons in  _just_ the right way. It  _irked_ him.

The noirette purses her lips, but otherwise doesn't question it further, instead choosing to take her usual place at his admittedly much larger piano, leaning against it again. He takes his own place behind it, and begins playing out the Moonlight Sonata once more, the music's poignant melodies ringing throughout the air as Lucy hums below her breath along with it. Schroeder had to admit Lucy's singing had come a long way ever since she first tried singing along to one of Beethoven's pieces while he played, and while she was still no opera singer, she had finally gained some sort of ear for music, being able to match the tones of his piano keys whenever she wanted to now with her voice, if she ever wanted to.

And she always did.

Idly, Schroeder wonders when her usual spiel would start.

"Hey, Schroeder?"

Aaaaaaand there it is.

"Do you think that if we got married, we'd have cute little pet names for each other?" Lucy asks, not looking at him yet. She's still leaning on the piano, but with more care than when she leaned on his toy piano when they were children - she recognized its worth, and while she had already developed a habit, she put a little less weight on it so as not to cause any  _unnecessary_ damage.

Schroeder doesn't answer, but continues to play the song quietly instead. He expected that kind of question from her.

"Maybe, I will call you Papa Bear, because you seem like the type of father who'd be overprotective of his children, adopted or not. And I will be Mama Bear." At Lucy's words, Schroeder feels the back of his neck burn, but he tries not to show she made him react. Lucy loved reactions. Best not react and fuel the fire more.

Lucy faces him, indicated by the sound of slight shifting, and he chances a glance up at her at the sound.

 _Lucy is pretty,_ is the first thing Schroeder thinks about, and immediately he quashes it down with the hammer labeled 'YOU LOVE LADYBUG YOU STUPID SHIT'. He keeps playing, looking down at the keys again. "What is it, Lucy?"

More shifting sounds. Schroeder is afraid to look now. His piano playing quickens a little more.

Something soft brushes against his temple, and his breath hitches. He looks up, and bumps noses with Lucy.

"Were your eyes always that dark green, Schroeder?"

Suddenly Schroeder couldn't breathe.

He remembers the day he told Charlie Brown that Lucy had pretty eyes (though sometimes they were out of focus) all over again.

He flinches backwards, just as the sounds of another akuma rampaging throughout their little town echoes into his room.

Both of them curse loudly.

* * *

Lucy loves being Ladybug. Really, she does; it allows her to be someone she's not - someone admittedly nicer than her usual crabby self, someone more naturally heroic. Everyone knows Lucy van Pelt - Lucy van Pelt is crabby, a psychiatrist, admittedly kind of a bully, and rather temperamental, but she was also thoughtful, inquisitive, and protective of all of her friends, and would probably murder for her two brothers, Linus and Rerun. They knew the first few traits more than the last ones, unfortunately, which both pissed and saddened Lucy at the same time.

And then that strange old man came along and nearly got killed tripping over a crack on the sidewalk.

Lucy, not wanting to bear witness to the death of an old man (he was right in front of her psychiatry booth; that'd be bad for the press), had acted without much thought, pulling him away from the street just as a car zoomed past. Thankful, he had hobbled away, and Lucy had simply watched him, until she had looked down and noticed a black box on her psychiatry stand, sitting innocently against the bright yellow paint.

 _It must be his,_ Lucy had thought, but the old man had gone far away already, much too far for her to see, so she had instead taken the box home, and, out of curiosity, had opened the box, only to scream in terror and pelt what had soon become one of her closest friends with all her shoes and pillows.

Becoming Ladybug was one of Lucy's favorite things to do.

She loves being Ladybug. She loves being the hero, saving people, showing off the kinder side of herself.

When being Ladybug interrupts with Schroeder time, however, sometimes she reconsiders that love. Sometimes.

"Over there, milady!" Chat Noir breaks her out of her thoughts with a well-timed call. Thank goodness for Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was an... odd person, to say the least. Consistently flirting with her whilst being a complete gentleman at the same time, it was a wonder she hadn't lost her head with him yet. The only things stopping Lucy from offing him permanently were that he was her partner and that she had grown...  _accustomed,_ to the dorky cat themed superhero. She didn't know  _what_ she'd do without him, honestly, and that endeared him to her. Somewhat.

Ladybug turns her eye to where Chat Noir is pointing.

Violet Gray, running away in fear. And behind her, a shadowy black creature, chasing her, wearing a pair of rather familiar green bows on either side of its 'head'.

"I WON'T BE IN YOUR SHADOW  ** _ANY LONGER!_** " The creature roared at her, tripping up the violet-dressed noirette with shadows before dangling Violet upside down with shadowy tendrils, the girl flushing furiously as she tried to keep her skirt from uncovering her underwear.

Chat Noir's brow furrows as Ladybug slaps a hand over her mouth in recognition, almost letting slip that she knows who the shadow is.  _Patty...! Oh God, Violet- she, or someone else... one of them must have said something to her..._

"Milady?" Chat Noir glances at Ladybug. "Is everything alright?"

Ladybug grabs her yoyo. "We've got a friendship to set right, kitty cat. You ready?"

"I was born ready!" Chat Noir declares in response, catlike eyes glinting in confidence and adoration. The stars in his eyes are not missed by Ladybug, who considers him for a moment before launching herself at the shadowy creature that was Patty.

Sometimes, Ladybug - Lucy - wishes that Schroeder would look at her like that, with his beautiful, beautiful green eyes...

... that were... not quite unlike Chat Noir's.

Ladybug is unsettled by that thought the whole battle.

* * *

The battle is quickly over when Chat claws Patty's right bow to bits, the akuma swiftly getting purified and released into the air in a few spins of Ladybug's yoyo. As the ladybugs swarm over the damage and the darkness leaves Patty's body, Violet shakily approaches her best friend and hurriedly embraces her, more out of worry than any lingering fear she formerly had for her best friend. Confused, but grateful for it, Patty returns the hug awkwardly, only to see Chat Noir and Ladybug approach them both, and instantly, she knows.

"... I got akumatized, didn't I?" Patty whispers quietly.

Ladybug leans forward and asks kindly, "We'd like to know what happened, maybe, if you're willing to recount what happened beforehand. It'd help a lot to get it off your chest."

"I was..." Patty tries to separate from Violet, but the other girl refuses to let go, so instead she continues. "I... someone... no, Thibault, he... he called me a rerun... he called me nothing but Violet's shadow, and I..." The girl shudders, and Violet's embrace grows tighter. "I just... I didn't... oh God, Pig-Pen, he'll  _never_ like me back now..."

Chat Noir is flabbergasted. " _Pig-Pen?_ "

Ladybug elbows him harshly.

"No, no, shhhh!" Violet consoles. "That stupid blockhead  _definitely_ likes you - his  _dirt clouds_ form  _hearts_ around him when he sees you, goodness' sakes! And as weird as he is... I think the two of you would be pretty good together." With her other hand, she pats Patty's back, and instantly, the other girl caves, sobbing into Violet's shoulder. "Patty... it's not your fault Thibault's an asshole... and you're not a rerun, you're not my shadow! You're one of my best friends... don't forget that, okay?" When Patty doesn't respond, she sighs, and just smiles, hugging her tighter. "Oh, stop crying, you baby, I'm not going to stop being your best friend..."

"I think our work is done here," Ladybug whispers to Chat Noir, and just then, their Miraculous beep, and with a leap and a swing away, they both detransform back into Lucy and Schroeder, away from each other. Schroeder runs back to his house, and Lucy  _also_ runs back to his house-

\- which inevitably leads into them running into each other.

"Lucy?!"

"Schroeder?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE HOUSE?!" They end up screaming at each other.

"I-I went to check on Rerun and Linus! There was an akuma attack!" Lucy defends. "What's  _your_ excuse?!"

"I went to... to Charlie Brown's house!" Schroeder makes up as a last minute excuse. "You know he'd put himself in front of Snoopy and Sally at the first chance he gets to protect them!"

Lucy gasps. "You... you went to that blockhead's house to check if he killed himself as sacrifice for his sister and dog? That's..." She ponders for a bit, before grinning. "Oh, Schroeder, that's so  _heroic_ of you!"

She embraces him, and Schroeder blanches. The stars in her eyes do not elude Schroeder, and he sighs to himself.

Sometimes, Schroeder - Chat Noir - wishes that Ladybug would look at him that way.

The two resume their positions at the piano, but this time, Lucy is oddly silent. Schroeder, while unsettled, is also sort of thankful for the momentary silence.

Lucy, however, continues to ponder Schroeder and Chat Noir's oddly similar green eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy harrumphs. "Nothing that matters to you, blockhead."

"No, I think it  _does_ matter to me, because you only get that kind of face when you're thinking about Schroeder somehow," Oh, god damn it, why is this kid so good? "And since Schroeder is one of my best friends, I think I have the right to know."

" _Fine,_ Charlie Brown, you win,  _yes,_ I was thinking of Schroeder, so  _what?"_

Charlie grins triumphantly before taking on a more serious look again. "Lucy, you seem bothered. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Who's the psychiatrist here, you or me?"

"For now, let it be me. Free of charge. I'm not very good at being psychiatrist for other things, but I do know Schroeder, and I like to think I know you. So please," The boy leans forward on his side of the psychiatrist's stand, and he smiles kindly. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Lucy sighs, and, blocking out everything about the part where she's Ladybug, tells him everything.

Or at least, she  _tries_ to, except another akuma begins to start rampaging, this time chasing a wailing Thibault.

Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration as Charlie Brown excuses himself to go check on Snoopy and Sally. She waves him off distractedly before running to find a hiding place to transform.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

**_"Miraculous Ladybug!"_ **

"Once again, my lady never fails to amaze!" Chat Noir praises, taking her hand gently and kissing it before kneeling down on one knee-

\- until Ladybug pulls him back up again and drags him off to a nearby corner, far away from any eyes that could see them. "Not now, kitty, I'm busy."

"Oh?" Chat's ears droop a little.

She notices this, and shakes her head. "No, I mean- that is- I've got priorities in my civilian life to attend to right now and I really,  _really_ need to get back. It's not because of you kitty. Never because of you." Oh, if only she knew.

"Then that's great! Purrhaps my proposal  _can_ wait until next time!" Chat perks up, and Ladybug rolls her eyes, smiling, and  _wow, Ladybug's eyes are... actually a really pretty shade of blue._

_Beautiful, but... sometimes a little out of focus, now that I look at it closer._

Beat.

Schroeder's brain makes the connection, and with a jolt, he realizes it.

 _Oh, son of a fucking **bitch** , _he swears mentally.  _No. No fucking way. The world- the UNIVERSE is fucking with me right now._

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug asks him cautiously. The final spot on her earrings is making its warning beeping sound: she's about to detransform, but she's not about to leave her partner, not when he looks like he had just seen a ghost. "Are you oka-"

Without much of a second thought, Chat Noir - Schroeder - takes Ladybug - Lucy - and wraps his arms around her before dipping her for a kiss, his eyes shut tightly. She nearly panics and shuts her eyes as the magic of their transformations melt away, and once he pulls away, she frantically whispers, "I-I closed my eyes, I swear! I didn't see your civilian self! A-and you'd better shut up about  _my_ civilian self too, C-Chat-"

"Lucy..." Chat's voice seems somber.

That's right... she had asked him to watch her before, when some new kid had decided to court her and had gotten akumatized for his troubles. Of course he knew her name; of course he'd be disappointed that his lady was Lucy, of all people. "Just go, Chat. I know I'm not the Ladybug you wanted or dreamed of-"

" _Lucy..._ " Was Chat's voice growing irritated?

"Just  _go,_ Chat," Lucy says in a tired voice, turning away, her eyes still closed, only for Chat Noir to turn her towards him again. "What?!"

"Lucy. Open your eyes."

"Why-"

"DO IT!"

Lucy opens her eyes and meets Chat Noir's - Schroeder's - pretty green ones.

"..."

"..."

"... You have pretty eyes, you know that?" Schroeder tells her. "I told Charlie Brown before, but... I never really did tell you, did I?"

"You have pretty eyes too," is all Lucy says before she promptly passes out.

Schroeder carries her home, bridal style, and with his face burning the whole time. Linus and Rerun just laugh at him.

* * *

The next day, Lucy arrives at his house again, and in a panic, Schroeder wonders if it changes anything, the identity reveal.  _I mean, I DID just constantly propose to her as Chat Noir and always turned her down as Schroeder... what would she think?!_

Lucy plops herself down at her usual spot again, silent.

"Lucy-"

"Just shut up and play, stupid cat," Lucy grumbles, but there is an underlying sort of affection lacing her tone and especially the nickname. Stupid cat.

Despite himself, Schroeder smiles, and continues to play. "Whatever you say, bugaboo."

He relishes in the fact that Lucy's face burns bright red.


End file.
